A Marriage of Necessity
by the-sage-of-wind
Summary: Jasmine hates Jafar, but does she hate him as much as she thought she did? Rated M for sexual content.


Aladdin was dead. Agrabah was under Jafar's control. Jasmine was stuck inside the palace for over a year, but she knew she at least had Rajah and her father was still alive, thank Allah. Jasmine knew full well that Jafar fully intended to marry her, but as he went to take her to his bed one evening, he realized that he could never marry her until she stopped acting like a child. He had not touched her since.

Jasmine remained a virgin, untouched like a delicate flower, just how Jafar wanted. He wanted to be the first she had, teach her what it was to be a woman. Unfortunately, she was still a child. He had hypnotised her countless times, ready to take her to his bed, but at the last second he could never go through with it. In that state she was ready and willing to be taken by him, but the fire he always despised in her wasn't there.

Watching Jasmine grow up was a challenge. She was willful, stubborn and extremely spoiled. That hadn't changed in her teenage years and Jafar always looked on disapprovingly at the Sultan's parenting. Jasmine always defied her father, especially when it came to that street rat Aladdin. She left the palace multiple times to meet him; Jafar was quite satisfied that he was dead. But now, Jafar couldn't bring himself to hypnotise her again. He wanted her defiant, innocent and challenging him at every step of the way. What fun was it otherwise?

Jasmine was walking through the palace absentmindedly after having a lengthy breakfast with her father. She walked through the halls, going nowhere in particular but somehow ended up in a part of the palace that she had never been or even had a desire to go to. Inside his tower, Jafar was mixing potions and writing down recipes in a book with a quill and ink. "Jafar," Iago squawked. "You have a visitor."

The sorcerer turned on his heel to the door raising an eyebrow to his unexpected visitor. "Jasmine," he said, masking the surprise in his voice. She had never been up here before, nor had anyone else. It was his private tower.

"I apologize Jafar," Jasmine said obediently. "I was going for a walk, and I ended up here."

He frowned, irritated by her tone. "Come in," he demanded.

Jasmine was dressed in a pink harem outfit and she walked gingerly into the tower, her wide, brown eyes taking everything in. She set her eyes onto the rows upon rows of books that Jafar owned. "I've read every book in the palace library," she mumbled.

He watched her slim, curvy body walk around each bookshelf, fingering the bindings of each book. He hadn't seen her in weeks and the changes in her were noticeable. She had just turned 17 and her body had lost its skinny childish appearance and she was gaining the curves of a woman. That she was interested in reading hadn't surprised him. He had seen her reading many times over the years to amuse herself. He also fully believed that she had read every book in the Sultan's library. "Take what you want. Do not touch the spellbooks."

Jasmine's eyes widened in surprise. "Thank you."

Jafar grunted and turned back around to his task. Jasmine kept her eyes fixated on his back. After a year inside her head, she couldn't bring herself to hate him anymore. He killed Aladdin, and while she had loved the boy, she realized that it was just a childish dream. Her father was right; what kind of life could he have given her? The laws didn't change and she was not born to live on the streets. Despite this, she did miss him and she wasn't sure if she could forgive Jafar for killing him.

Turning back to the books, she picked one on the history of Agrabah and a lighter book on Arabian fairy tales. Jafar was watching her again, shaking his head at her choices. She was a strange girl who knew nothing of the world. He wanted nothing more than to stop sleeping with whores and take her to his bed. His pure, delicate, fiery flower. Impatience was starting to win over. "Jasmine."

"Yes?" She turned to him, taking her eyes off her books.

"As the ruler of Agrabah, I have heard an infinite amount of unrest from the peasants. My rule has been challenged, and while I have imprisoned any blasphemers, I feel that we can do something to appease the masses." He started to approach her, backing her up against a bookcase.

Jasmine had a bad feeling about this. She knew the people of Agrabah had not taken kindly to Jafar's rule. "How do you suggest we appease them?" She gulped.

He took a lock of her raven hair between his fingers. "Marry me and become my queen."

She closed her eyes, knowing that this would happen eventually. He would eventually become impatient and force her into marriage. The time was now apparently. Her eyes opened and her mind was set. At least this way she could try to help the people of Agrabah, even indirectly. "Alright," she said quietly.

Jafar's mouth turned up into a satisfied grin.

During the week before their wedding, Jasmine spent the time explaining to her father why she had to do this and trying to resign herself to the fact that she would be married to someone who wasn't Aladdin.

Dressed in a red wedding outfit, adorned with jewels, Jasmine became the sorcerer's wife. The kiss they shared was chaste, but there was reluctant electricity was between them. She was escorted to Jafar's bedchamber after the ceremony to await her husband. _Husband_.

Jasmine fiddled nervously with her beads when her husband walked inside the room. She avoided his eyes as he approached her, kneeling down in front of her on the bed. "Look at me, wife."

She turned her eyes to his face. She was trying her best not to cry from the sheer anxiety she was feeling. When his hands lightly touched her shoulders, she started to shake. "Breathe Jasmine."

Her eyes started to water, but she worked on composing herself with deep, soothing breaths. "Can we just get this over with?" Her voice cracked.

Jafar raised an eyebrow and snorted. "I suppose you imagined this moment with that street rat Aladdin, hmm?"

She glared at him. "I did, once."

He laughed. "You realized that he wasn't good enough for you." His voice had a taunting, cruel edge to it.

Jasmine didn't answer him. She wouldn't rise to the bait. He circled around her like a predator. "You will not answer me _wife_?" He gripped her chin. "Fine, then I will talk. You wanted your maidenhead taken by a peasant? My dear, you deserve someone who has experience." He kissed her neck softly. "A man who knows what to do with that soft, delicate body of yours." She let out an involuntary gasp at his tongue on her collarbone. "A man who will show you what intercourse is supposed to feel like." Jafar pulled down her red wedding top, exposing her breasts.

Jasmine hadn't had time to feel embarrassed at her nakedness because Jafar wasted no time staring at her, he dived right in. He kneaded one breast hard, while his mouth was busy with the other one. Jasmine hadn't known that anything could feel so good. Especially from a man she was supposed to hate. Her breathing was becoming rapid and all too soon, he stopped.

A sly grin came up onto to the royal vizier's face as he watched her dilated eyes and her aroused face. She would forget about that street rat soon enough if he had anything to say about it.

She watched him start to disrobe and she looked away in embarrassment. She had never seen a man naked before and she wasn't sure she wanted to at this point. Jafar appeared in front of her and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She squealed when he pulled down her harem pants and threw her on the bed. She closed her eyes and turned her head away from the situation. She couldn't see what he was doing, but she felt his hot breath down by her thighs and wondered what he was doing down there.

Jafar shook his head at the innocent girl lying under him. She had no idea what was coming. He spread her legs apart and his tongue found her most intimate area. Her eyes few open in surprise. "J-Jafa-ar…" She gasped. What was he doing?

He continued his assault with his tongue. Jasmine could feel everything through her whole body. How could this feel so good? She could feel a delicate warmth spreading through her body and she knew something was about to happen. But what? "Look at me Jasmine," Jafar's voice was low with feeling.

She looked down at him. Their eyes met and suddenly she gasped. Something exploded within her, centered in her private area and spread throughout her whole entire body. Jafar watched her come down from her high with hungry eyes. The look she was giving him was one of pure confusion and adoration.

Jafar climbed on top of her and captured her in a hungry kiss. She could taste something salty on his tongue. The next second and a painful gasp on her part, he was inside of her. He moved slowly at first, gauging her reaction, and then moved faster, bracing himself against the bed. Her pain subsided and she moved with him like clockwork.

Somehow she could feel that pressure buildup again. So soon? As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. He was _that_ good. She cried out as her climax rocked through her, and they rode the wave together. They were both breathless when it was over. The cocky grin was back on Jafar's face. "Well, wife, are you pleased?"

Jasmine was still flushed. "Yes," she said truthfully.

He gathered her up in his arms and it surprised her that she was content to be there. "Good. You are mine Princess." His voice had an edge of possessiveness that she had never heard before.

Jasmine was completely confused. This was a man that she was supposed to hate, but she couldn't help but feel something. Maybe, this marriage of necessity could actually work somehow.


End file.
